


Here is Your Destiny

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jedi/Senator AU, M/M, Romance, background relationships tbd, borrows from bloodline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: Senator Ben Solo of Chandrila was nearly murdered in the dark of the night. Newly anointed Jedi Knight Rey has been sent to protect him. Never did she imagine that she would see the heart of the Galactic Republic, nor did she imagine that she would be babysitting a grown man. Let's see how this goes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at a multichapter fic!!! The jedi/senator trope is delightful and I needed to add to it :)
> 
> This fic will be updated every two weeks unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> Love constructive feedback but don't be mean. This fun with learning but not super serious 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for editing this AmazingGraceless! 
> 
> CW: Brief mention of suicide in beginning. Nothing graphic but if you need to skip it begins at "The dark figure..." and ends at "Ben"

Rey stands in the desolate landscape; there was nothing for miles in all directions.

_Where am I?_

She looks to the left. Not too far from her overturned AT-AT. Then to the right, there is a place she does not recognize off in the distance. A sprawling cityscape with tall buildings sits at the forefront of her vision. It’s nothing she has ever seen before.

_Where?_

Her voice echoes in her head, confused.

Rey’s vision returns to the center and she sees a man standing with his back turned towards her. He’s tall and dressed in a long black robe made of velvet. She just knows it’s made out of velvet.

_Idiot. Who wears that in this heat?_

The man begins to move; he’s walking away. Rey knows how this will go. She wouldn’t be surprised to find a richly dressed core-worlder dead in the dunes on a scavenging run. She sees the man beginning to sway. _Just wrong footing,_ she tells herself. Then he stumbles a little more dangerously, like two days on one ration dangerous.

_Go on,_ she can imagine her master’s voice saying. In the firm but slightly amused tone, he used when she hesitated in helping her sparring partner up after she thoroughly whooped them. 

Just as she moves to take a step forward the man falls to his knees. Rey breaks into a run only to fall flat on her face after her first step. The air is knocked out of her lungs leaving her reeling for a moment. _Kriff._ Looking to her foot she sees it trapped in sand. The irritating grain coiling around her ankle and up to her calf. Panic sets in. The sand and heat were entirely too abrasive, ironically so was she. 

Clawing her hands into the sand, desperately searching for a handhold, a rock, anything. Rey turns her focus back to the velvet-clad man. He wasn’t alone anymore. A dark figure appeared in front of the kneeling man. It’s arm outstretched and level with his head. 

All goes silent. Whatever desert wind that blew no longer made a sound. It felt like the world slowed and a message passed through this moment in space and time. A low gravelly voice reverberates off the dunes. 

_That does not belong to you._

The dark figure stiffens. The sandy ground beneath her starts to tremble. Rey can only watch as the figure retracts its arm. Turning what she can only now assume is a blaster to its head. A gasp escapes her throat as the shot went off and a cacophony of voices fills her ears. A rush of emotion accompanying the shrill chorus.

A feeling.

Fear.

A name. 

Ben.

* * *

Rey jolts awake at the sound of her canteen falling to the ground. Startled from sleep she tries to ground herself and move her legs, only to find them tangled in the thin sheet she slept under. The thin linen coiled around her leg similarly to the sand. _That explains it._ _A dream._ One of many. She often dreams of her old home on Jakku. A childish notion of going to see if they ever came back for her. She doesn’t want to think of the answer. But this new location is a surprise. Sometimes she dreamt only of the desert or the forests surrounding the temple. She’s never seen durasteel buildings before. The man is also a cause for concern. She’s used to being alone in her dreams.

Her musing ends when she hears the murmur of voices coming in from her window. The sun streaming in telling her everything she needed to know.

“Shit!” 

Rey scrambles out of her cot throwing on her robes as quickly as she is able. The humid air of Yavin IV making her uncomfortably warm under her new robes. Already late, her hair is a lost cause. She combs half of it, tying it back and leaving the rest to hang loose. Her first official day as a knight and she’s late and a mess. 

  
  


In an attempt to not draw more attention to herself at the gathering of her fellow knights she lingers in the shadows. It would not be all that unusual, her hiding out in the back out of sight. Though, it seems, Master Luke had other ideas.

“Thank you for joining us, Knight Rey,” Luke announces loudly.

The group of remaining knights shifted to look at her. Rey’s mouth flattened into a line and exhaled an annoyed sigh. Luke enjoyed picking on her since she was young. He said it built character or something along those lines. Rey knows it’s just his way to make her feel noticed. A part of something. Bowing her head awkwardly she makes her way towards Finn. The only other person she feels close enough to. 

“Busy night?” He jokes, nudging her with his elbow.

Rey just grunts in response.

“Well, good morning to you too,” he whispers.

“If we may begin?” Luke looked at his youngest knights pointedly. 

The pair, mainly Finn, hush up as Luke doles out the assignments. History lessons for the newest of the younglings, meditation for others, and beginners combat for the oldest. Luke’s personal comm device interrupts him. His face, which normally held a serene kindness, turns strangely neutral.

“Rey-- combat. Finn-- history,” He dashes out to answer his comm.

“Joy of joys,” Rey mutters.

“What? You're the best teacher they could possibly get. Better than Aris over there.” 

He gestures to a purple Nautolan that was once Rey’s old sparring partner. Ever since Rey bested Aris, the two had an everlasting feud.

“Leave her be,” Rey says with a small smile. “At least I don’t have to figure out how to keep kids awake during those excruciating Holocron lectures.”

“Hey! Finn exclaims. “I have revolutionized these lessons!” 

He throws an arm around her shoulders, which causes Rey to involuntarily stiffen just for a moment. Rey hopes he doesn’t notice and to Finn’s credit, he pretends not to as he walks with her towards the training grounds. Rey will always be thankful for that.

“I have developed a method for maximum memory retention,” he says while gesturing as if it were there. 

A tight smile grows on Rey’s face. “I have utter faith in your abilities, my friend.”

Finn laughs. As they approach the training grounds at the base of the Pyramid the pair separate and bid each other farewell-- letting the day’s tasks commence.

* * *

The name _Ben_ kept ringing in her ears. While Rey is often a vivid dreamer, this one is something else. Her dreams are quiet. Just her thoughts. Things she tucked away. The specter is the only other companion in her subconscious and she’s sure it is something she wants to come back. 

_No, don’t think of that._

“Ow!” 

Rey’s focus comes back lightning-quick, seeing a young Twi’lek boy flying ten feet back. She can hear Aris praising the other youngling’s form as she walks over to lend him a hand up. The kid got knocked back pretty hard because the mud was caked on to his thin robes and there is a small trail where his legs sat. Rey reaches out a hand and the child eagerly accepts.

“You good?” She asks.

“I think so.” The boy says, his voice small. He is a waifish thing, thin and bony arms. Like her some time ago.

“Hold your ground next time. Anchor your feet into the earth,” She demonstrates the stance. “Anchor your feet into the earth, use the Force to hold you in place.”

The boy nods, mimicking her stance. Rey turns her focus on the young human youngling. A smug little smile on his face.

“Today is about forms only-- why would you think it’s alright to launch another student?” she demands. 

The boy’s smile vanished, obviously not knowing how to respond after receiving praise from Aris.

“He saw an opportunity and took it. In order to be a competent warrior-”

“You don’t need your opponent flying through the air on their first day of basic combat,” Rey all but shouts. 

“I mean, _you_ did.” Aris crosses her arms and releases a frustrated sigh. “And if you were actually on time you would’ve heard that we were to gauge the younglings abilities. Force! Would it kill you to pay attention for once?” 

Rey flashes a dazzling smile. “Why Aris, as you so kindly reminded me, I was late. So, how could I possibly pay attention?” She flutters her eyes for effect. 

“Switch off,” Aris huffs. “I can’t possibly imagine why Master Luke let you go through the trials.”

Rey almost voices the same question when she hears someone cough behind them. The sparring boys stand at attention.

“That’s not for you to decide Aris.” Master Luke’s voice sends a twinge down her spine.

_Great. Late. Out of it. And caught fighting. Kriffing great._

“Master…” Aris splutters, embarrassed.

Luke ignores her and makes his way to the younglings. 

“While today was about getting a feel for your abilities, it was mainly about understanding basic forms,” he says crouching and gesturing to the boys to get closer. “There was no need to show such force on someone that is still learning.”

“Sorry, Master.” The boy hangs his head in shame.

“I’m not the one to be sorry to.” Luke stands to his full height.

The human turns to the Twi’lek. “I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” the Twi’lek boy’s face lights up. “Want to try again?” 

The human boy smiles and nods enthusiastically and the pair returns to their positions.

“Good! Aris, could you watch them please? Rey. Walk with me.”

Rey side-eyes Aris. Aris is attempting to hide her annoyance, but the scowl on her full lips gets the better of her. Rey rolls her eyes and jogs to catch up to Luke.

“Care to explain what's going on with you today?” Luke asks as he observes the forest round the Praxeum. 

“You know Aris gets set off easy,” Rey grumbles. 

“If I could get her to let go of that petty feud from your padawan days I would, but that is an obstacle for her to overcome. Just as it is yours to stop egging her on,” He says stepping in front of her to ensure their eyes meet.

Rey hangs her head, breaking the contact to look anywhere else.

“I’ll be honest Rey, it’s not a good look. Luke sighs. “Your tardiness, the absent-mindedness. Today was your first day to show yourself as a leader.”

“I know I know. It is unbecoming of a knight,” Rey bites out.

Luke’s eyes soften. “There’s always tomorrow.”

_That mentality will get you killed on Jakku._

“You can tell me what’s going on in there,” he says gesturing to his temple. “It’s okay to be nervous about your new position.

“Like you're so open about your issues,” Rey shoots back.

Luke just stares, unbothered by her hard demeanor. He’s had years to get used to it.

“A dream. One that felt so real I think I levitated objects. I never felt something like it. Or heard voices like that.”

Luke cocks his head at that. “Heard? Heard who?”

“I don’t know, but it made the ground shake. R’iia it felt so real. And…” She trails off.

“And?” Luke prods.

“Ben,” she whispers. “There was a name. _Ben_.”

Luke’s face drains of color.

Sparing no detail, Rey recounts the entirety of her dream.

“You know why I don’t share my problems?” Luke asks rhetorically.

Rey just looks at him expectantly.

“They always involve family,” He continues.

Rey’s face hardens ever so slightly.

_Ah. Family._

Her thoughts are venomous. 

“I need to go make some calls, kid,” Luke says, turning to make his way back to the temple. “I will speak to you later, return to your duties.”

Rey nods and watches her master leave. Finally, alone, she leans up against a tree. 

_What did it all mean?_

Not inclined to spend the remainder of her day with Aris, she sets off to go find Finn. 

* * *

As Finn replaces the last of the Holocrons in Praxeum's library, he sits down to take a look through his notes. Master Skywalker tasked him with the creation of history lessons for the young padawans. Today’s lessons went well. His students responded well to his new memory aids and only one fell asleep. They can’t all be winners, but most of them did well and he released them early for a scavenger hunt around the temple. He hoped he was doing well. For his students. For himself. As he learned and taught the story of the great past of the Jedi he longed to remember his own.

“Hey, you!” Rey pops her head in through the stone doorway.

Thankful for her presence, Finn smiles. _Focus on now._ Rey steps in, settling on the table in the center of the room.

“Hey. You finished early today,” he says, placing a datapad into his satchel.

“More of a personal choice, really,” Rey says with a crooked smile. “Luke caught me having a bit of a row with my Nautolan friend.” 

“Oh, _really_?” Finn feigns shock.

“She started it.”

“I’m sure she did, but you just had to finish it,” he chuckles.

“As any good Jedi should,” Rey says, sticking her nose in the air. 

Rey changes the subject, and Finn dives into a recap of his history lessons.

“Told you so, those old masters--while incredibly wise--are also kriffing dull.”

But it was only one!” He insists. “That’s gotta count for something?” 

Rey smiles. They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment. Then Rey sobers.

“Luke told me off today.”

“Today was the start of something new. That’s kind of important to show up for,” Finn responds.

“I know! It’s just, change is. . .” she stops herself. “I am used to having only myself to be responsible for. Now, I have the next generation of Jedi to help. It’s a lot.”

Finn sighs. He understands. That fear of failure; he’s felt it, before just no memory of _when._

“I feel like there’s more to this. What brought this on?” he asks.

“Last night I had a dream.”

Finn nods. “Okay, nothing out of the ordinary there.”

“No, it was strange,” Rey says, without losing an ounce of her seriousness. “The voices I heard. The emotions. I was stuck watching a man almost get killed. It was like I was watching it happen in real-time.”

Finn shudders. His dreams are never that vivid. They always seem to have a filter on top of them, blurring the shapes.

“Did you tell Luke?” he asks.

“Yes,” she replies.

“What did he say?” Finn crosses his arms. Getting Rey to tell a whole story is like pulling teeth.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Finn echoes.

She nods and pushes herself off the table. “Guess part of being a Jedi knight is figuring out my own mystic bullshit.”

Finn snorts.

“I don’t believe he just listened and walked away,” Finn says, throwing his satchel over his shoulder.

“Obviously not, he said the reasons that he doesn’t talk about his problems is because they involve family and would speak to me later.” 

Finn scrunches up his face. “Okay, weird. Maybe you can catch him at supper.”

Rey opens her mouth to reply only to be muted by the low drone of a horn signaling mealtime. Her stomach lets out a growl mimicking the horn.

“Didn’t realize we’ve been chatting for so long,” Rey grimaces. “I hope Aris didn’t scar my younglings.”

Finn lets out a laugh. “Let’s go and find out.”

The pair quickly make their way to the mess hall. Rey hopes she can catch Luke at dinner. This time she’s not letting him leave with unanswered questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Rey have their chat and big changes are coming for Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a chapter 2 😱
> 
> I actually added another chapter to a story! This is so exciting! 
> 
> I appreciate the comments and kudos from the first chapter and hope those that find this story enjoy this one. 😁
> 
> This story will be updated every two weeks unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Thank you AmazingGraceless for editing. 🥰

The sun shines onto the grand balcony of her birth mother’s apartments on Coruscant. Leia lounges on the white couches overlooking the densely packed skyline. She barely got a wink of sleep last night after her son was almost murdered. 

She has been through much in her life- a war took up much of it. She was once asked if she could describe her life in three words. Leia responded with chaos, hope, and regret. The interviewer faltered after that last one. Leia regrets many choices in her life, but two of them she never will. Even if it brings her pain. Han is- was her heart. Ben is her life and her son was threatened. 

She had been looking through the security reports to attempt to find a clue as to who would try and murder her son. The body recovered was that of a Changeling, making it impossible to track down a possible co-conspirator. Leia sips her caf while watching another piece of security footage from two nights prior. Nothing. More dead ends. Placing her cup on the table adjacent to her, the comm beeped. 

_Oh, what now?_

Leia eyes the comm unit for a moment. She hadn’t seen this code in a long time. She accepted the call.

“Luke,” Leia answers. Her face gives away nothing-- a mask of pure neutrality. 

“Leia,” Luke responds with a similar tone, albeit a bit more nervous. “It’s been some time.”

“Yes, it has-- What is it?” Leia responds as if she were talking with an opponent before a debate. Sad, that she sees her twin as an opponent.

“How’s Ben?” Luke asks hesitantly. 

“Busy.” Leia comes back with. She begins to fiddle with a datapad. “Why?”

“Busy, huh? I can only imagine how busy I would be after an attempt on my life.”Luke sighs. 

Leia freezes. “How could you possibly know that? You don’t focus on the world outside your little temple.”

Luke huffs an uncomfortable laugh. “True. Maybe I should.” The holo of Luke looks to his hands. “One of my students dreamt of it.”

Leia grows more concerned. “I thought you made sure _that_ couldn’t happen,” She stares down the holo.

The Force, however special to Luke and to her once, it was a nightmare for her son. It ruined her marriage. 

“I thought I did too, Leia!” Luke sounds exasperated. “But there’s something going on. I got a call from your husband.”

“This conversation gets better and better,” Leia mumbles sarcastically. “What could my _ex-husband_ possibly need to talk to you about? 

“He found something. A hoard of artifacts being smuggled on Batuu. Don’t know if they are Jedi or Sith though,” Luke runs a hand through his beard. 

_You don’t speak to me for thirteen years and you start going off on your Jedi nonsense,_ Leia thinks as she lets Luke ramble on about whatever these things were. “How is this about my son?” she interrupts.

Luke takes a breath. “I’m not entirely sure the two things are related, but--”

“Then why did you call?” Leia's patience is wearing thin. 

“Because I care about my nephew!” Luke exclaims. He is quiet for a moment then lowers his head bashfully. “I also need a favor.”

Leia barks a humorless laugh. “Really! Luke, I have things to take care of-”

“Leia, please listen to me first. This could help both of us.” Luke tries to reason with his sister. 

Leia just stares at his holo waiting for him to begin.

“I need someone to investigate those artifacts on Batuu,” Luke speaks carefully.

“And you can’t send your Jedi to go take a look?” Leia asks. 

“I don't have many fully-fledged knights, Leia. There are kids at the Praxeum. I can’t go and I definitely can’t send a bunch of my knights off to the galaxy’s edge on what could possibly be a fool's errand for an extended period of time,” Luke explains.

Leia sits there thoughtfully and finally asks, “How does this help me?”

“Well first, it will get your husband- sorry ex-husband out of whatever bind he got himself into with these artifacts.”

Leia rolls her eyes. “Like he can’t get himself out of trouble. How does this help me or my son?”

“I’ll send you my best and brightest to protect him, and you. As repayment for your generosity.” 

Leia considers the offer. “Who would you need?” she asks begrudgingly. 

“Someone you trust and a good pilot,” Luke looks as if he is thinking. “Is Kes Dameron’s boy still stationed on Coruscant?” 

“Poe? Yes, he is a commander now. I don’t think I’ll be able to pull him from duty.” Leia wonders why Luke needs Poe.

As if reading her mind Luke says, “He’s still Ben’s friend and if by some reason both of these things are connected there will be a trustworthy person at the center.”

“That’s a lousy argument.” Leia deadpans.

“Fair deal?” Luke asks.

Leia nods. She opens her mouth to say something more when her comm informs her of an incoming call.

“We’ll work out the details later Luke, I have to go.” She says.

“Wait! I’ll send her off tonight. She'll be at the spaceport in a day or two, okay.” Luke quickly explains.

“Yes, yes, okay. I’ll be sure to get her here and honestly the sooner the better. Good idea,” She looks at the holo of her brother. “Thank you, Luke. Truly.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke says with a small tight smile.

“I’ll send you info for Poe soon,” Then she ends the call only to bring up a new one. A hologram of Councilman Armitage Hux fills her vision.

“Princess Leia,” his tone is professional but cold.

“Councilman, what do I owe the honor?” 

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Luke lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the holo dissolved. He has given up many things for the order. His students will be his legacy. The rift his ideology caused between him and his family is something he will never forgive himself for. One small step might be able to repair the bridges he burnt and a call from a panicked smuggler seems to be the first opportunity.

The low hum calling the students to their meal sounds through the stone halls. He offered Rey to go. 

_She is loyal and smart, she’ll be able to protect Ben_. 

Still, he felt a pit in his stomach. He remembers seeing a news bulletin when he still had the habit to keep tabs on his family, a boy grown and extraordinarily tall being named Chandrila’s newest representative to the New Republic’s senate. He was nervous for his nephew, twenty years old, and facing the bureaucracy of the galaxy. He had his mother behind him as a mentor, but even she faced pushback. Youth, thinking they can change everything in an instant. 

The rumble of voices echoes through the halls. He will send Rey. _Maybe this will allow her to connect with the Force in a more productive way. She is a practical learner._ Now in the case for Han. He needed someone that knew the settlement at the reaches of the known galaxy. In all honesty, he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea.

Luke runs a hand down his face. He sets off to find Rey, knowing she never misses a meal. 

* * *

Rey tore into the hearty bread to soak up the warm broth in her bowl. She kept an eye out for her master. She takes a large chunk of bread and bread and pops it into her mouth. Her eyes dart toward the large archway that was the entrance to the mess. She sits next to Finn, not listening to him or the rest of her tablemates. The anointed knights sit in the far back corner at a small wooden table with benches on either side. It’s easier to see all the younglings to see if some sneak away. Rey knows well because Dara, an older human woman with dark brown skin and graying braids, caught her numerous times when she first arrived at the temple. She sits at the far end of the table surveying the room.

Rey goes to tear another piece of bread when Finn gently elbows her in the side. Her eyes snap to his face.

“Hmm?” her acknowledgment earns her a chuckle.

“You’re not going to will him into existence, Rey. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Finn’s voice was low so only she could hear. Or so he thought.

“Who will be here soon?” Aris asks loudly.

Rey hadn’t even noticed that she was sitting across from Finn. 

“None of your business,” Finn grumbles.

“What? Are you planning on apologizing to Master Luke for your behavior this morning?” Aris addresses Rey. 

The remaining Jedi cease their conversation, sensing the tension brewing.

“Aris,” Dara warns. 

Rey attempts to ignore her, but in typical Aris fashion, she wasn’t planning on dropping it.

“Last I remember you started it. So best to take it on the chin,” Rey retorts.

The Nautolan was going to say something else but is interrupted by Finn greeting Master Luke.

“Good evening,” Luke greets calmly. “I trust today went well?”

This question is directed more towards the other knights than to Rey and her adversary. They nod. Luke seems pleased with this and turns his focus to Rey.

“Rey, join me, we have something to discuss,” Luke says and turns on his heel.

Rey gets up from the bench, abandoning her meal. Well, almost-- she quickly turns back to snatch her bread from her tray, leaving a table of awkward Jedi and a dejected Aris behind her.

Once making it out of the mess she regards Luke respectfully, though her eyes are wide with excitement. He begins to walk.

“During our chat, I told you most of my problems revolved around family,” Luke clasps his arms behind him. 

Rey remains silent keeping the same pace.

“My nephew, Ben, was the person attacked in your dream.”

Rey knows little about anything outside Yavin IV and Jakku, but she did know that the famed Luke Skywalker had an equally famous sister. A princess for that matter. She also knew he didn’t speak of his family much, but a nephew wasn’t too outlandish. 

“Who is he and why would somebody try to kill him,” Rey asks.

“Ben is the senator for Chandrila. Force knows what he could have done to anger someone to try and kill him. I’m not well versed in the mess that is politics,” Luke explains. 

Luke takes a right and starts climbing a set of stone stairs. 

Rey stops at the bottom of the steps, confused. “Why would I dream of him?”

“That’s the question. You’ve never been gifted with the clairvoyance of the Jedi and Ben…,” Luke trails off.

“What about him,” Rey asks, not enjoying being reminded of her shortcomings.

“Nevermind that, I have a request for you,” Luke says and continues up the stairs. 

Curious, if not a little nervous, Rey scurries up the steps to catch up.

“What would you have me do?” she asks.

“I’m sending you to Coruscant,” Luke says looking straight ahead.

Rey can’t help but notice how he phrases his request as an order.

“You’re sending me away to what, babysit some rich politician?” Her tone is harsh.

“I’m not sending you away to never come back, Rey. I’m trusting you with a mission that is close to me. I need someone trustworthy and you are the one that saw it happen. Maybe you can protect him from this threat,” Luke’s voice is gentle.

“Attachment is dangerous to a Jedi,” she huffs out.

Luke pales. He will always regret keeping that part of the code, but it has been an armor around his heart for years.

“This is not attachment, this is compassion. To offer aid to someone that needs it and to protect the future. Old politicians get stuck in their ways. The galaxy needs young ones like Ben to keep moving forward,” he tries to make his argument sound sincere.

Tears start to prickle Rey’s eyes. “Why me?”

“You saw him. I believe this will be a good way to grow abilities as well. Outside of your peers and take a more practical approach,” Luke places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“When do I go?” she sniffles and shrugs off his touch. She begins to recognize the corridor they have wandered into. He has led her back to her room.

“As soon as possible, you need to head out by tonight,” Luke looks at her with a softness in his eyes. “I’ll give you two hours. That’ll be enough time for me to prepare your transport and get your docking clearance.”

“Right. Well tell Finn and the others I said goodbye, then.” Rey’s voice wobbles. She is trying her best not to cry. 

“I’ll leave you to get ready,” Luke says, taking his leave.

Rey shuffles into her room and plops down onto her cot. The bread is still in her hand. She takes a bite. It tastes bland without the broth. Her simmers and she throws the bread at the wall.

_I never wanted this, so why does it hurt so much?_

Her thoughts felt like a betrayal. Rey has never kept many things other than the basics and her lightsaber. No need to pack meaningless things. So, she allowed herself one moment of weakness and let her tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. They make me smile and a little less lonely on this site :p
> 
> [Come say Hi on Tumblr](https://sparkling-gems.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And on Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey says goodbye finally begins her journey and finally we meet the senator she is meant to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally leave the temple. Yay! it only took 3 chapters :p 
> 
> This story will be updated every two weeks unless stated otherwise.
> 
> CW: Alcohol abuse/Alcoholism

Rey wipes the rogue tears off her cheeks and takes a deep breath. Taking a look around her quarters she feels a surge of emotion, fresh tears filling her eyes. 

_ No more of that! You’ve cried your tears.  _ Her inner voice is never kind or comforting.  _ Keep moving. _

She goes to the storage chest at the foot of her cot opening it to reveal her limited possessions: a canteen, fresh plain clothes, and an extra blanket--not that it ever really got cold at the Praxeum. A dingy white rucksack is tucked into a corner of the chest. Rey grabs it roughly and shoves her belongings in. She closes the chest and takes a final glance around her room. Nothing left, nothing to indicate that  _ she  _ lived there. Not willing to spend more time dwelling, she goes to find Luke.

Rey steps quickly and silently, best not to have anyone see her and ask questions. The students are still enjoying their dinner. Rey attempts to stealth past the entrance and down the hall when suddenly she hears her name. Finn jogs towards her. 

“Hey! How’d it go with Luke?” His eyes flit to the bag on her back. “What’s going on?”

Rey rocks from foot to foot. A small part of herself knew she wouldn’t be able to slip away without a word. 

“I- I-” She stammers. “This is not how I wanted this to go.”

Finn’s face is a mesh of confusion and concern. Rey feels guiltier than ever.

“I’m leaving. I have a mission.” Rey says her words carefully.

“And you didn’t think to say goodbye?” Finn asks. 

His voice wavers slightly and it sends an ache into her chest. 

“I-” she sighs. 

There is no excuse. She thinks it would be easier to leave quietly. She can leave, do her job, and learn whatever she needs to learn and be back in no time.

_ It won’t be that easy, girl.  _

A long-forgotten voice whispers into her head. Her guilt grows with each moment of silence.

“I’m sorry, Finn. I wasn’t expecting to have to leave so soon. This mission is personal to Luke.” She speeds through her excuses. 

Finn’s face grows curious. “A mission? What mission is so important that you need to run off at night without letting anyone know?”

“It has to do with my dream and someone Luke knows. I’ll be back in no time.” She smiles at an attempt to be reassuring. 

Finn doesn’t seem convinced. Rey’s smile disappears. 

“You can tell me anything. I’m always willing to help you.”

Rey’s guilt returns tenfold.  _ He doesn’t know me. No one does. _

“I don’t have much to tell, Finn. I saw a man almost get killed as it was happening, Luke happens to know him,” Rey explains.

“Where do you have to go?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Wherever Luke sends me.” Rey can tell Finn doesn’t like her answer. “I do know it’s a city.”

Another moment of silence passes through the pair. Rey adjusts the strap of her pack and turns to leave.

“I need to go find Luke and let him know I’m ready to go. Can’t waste any more time with a man’s life at stake,” Rey says.

She sees a hurt look on Finn’s face. Then it vanishes.

“I understand. Someone needs your help, all I ask is-” he collects himself. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Rey smiles and sharply nods. She starts to leave, but turns back and wraps her arms around Finn. Finn’s arms hover for a moment, shocked at what is occurring then he returns the hug in kind. 

“Thank you, my friend. And I will keep in touch, I mean.” 

Finn let her go. Rey left with a new resolve.

Finding Luke is not a difficult task. Rey could hear his voice traveling down the hallway to his quarters. She couldn’t make out the words until she was at his door. It was open, probably expecting her to come in. She peeks in. Luke is facing his holo communicator and speaking to a woman. Rey pokes her head in a bit more. The woman looked regal in her long dark gown and overcoat. Rey couldn’t make out many details of the grainy holo. 

“Ah, perfect!”

Rey startles from behind the doorframe and stands to attention.

“Leia, she’s here if you’d like to size her up,” Luke says, turning towards her. 

“I’d rather you not scare the poor girl with a poor description of my character,” the hologram scoffs. Leia looks at Rey with curiosity. “Though I would like to put a face to the name.”

Luke motions for Rey to join him. Stepping in front of the projector Rey has a better look at the woman. Regal seems too small of a word to describe Leia. Even from the hologram, the intimidation sets in. 

“Princess.” Rey bows her head awkwardly.

“Oh none of that, I haven’t been a princess for a long time. Leia will do just fine or if you insist on formalities, Senator.

Rey finds Leia’s directness oddly comforting. She looks to Luke for some form of direction, only finding a small smile. 

_ Right. He’s not going to help you this time. _

Rey focuses back on the holo.

“Senator, I will do everything in my power to aid in the investigation.” Rey stands stiff and straight.

_ Look like a leader. Look like a leader! _

“And to protect your son,” she adds on.

Leia just chuckles.

“My brother gives me high praises about you. I have faith you will perform your task honorably, Knight Rey.”

Rey blushes at that and gives another awkward bow.

“Well she should be there in about 48 standard hours if we get her in hyperspace soon,” Luke says.

“Good. All docking clearance has been transferred. Godspeed and may the Force be with you.” Leia’s voice rings out in the room as the communicator switches off.

Luke sighs and visibly relaxes.

“She’s something,” he says.

Rey can only hum a response.

“Are you ready? You can say good-”

“No. It’s taken care of,” Rey says definitively. “Best I get a move on.”

Luke nods and together they walk to the transport hangar. Once there Rey observes the star cruiser that will take her to her destination-- an RX pilot droid performing the last of its preflight checks. It suddenly hit her that she had no clue where she was going.

“Luke.” She turns to him shaken by her breach in formalities.

As if reading her mind--which is most likely true--he says, “Coruscant. That is where your task lies.”

Rey takes in a deep breath and looks at the ship and back to her master. 

“I will do everything I can…to protect your family.” Rey stands tall. “Like you did for me.”

A glimmer of something shines in Lukes’s eyes. Rey can’t quite place it, but when he smiles she feels like she can go. Turning on her heel she makes her way into the star cruiser’s interior. She throws her bag into the empty seat adjacent to the viewport. As soon as she buckles the belt across her lap the engine rumbles to life, she tightly grips the armrest as she feels the ship go airborne. 

She’s leaving. The forest she has known for years is fading away, looking out the viewport the temple grows smaller and smaller until they are in the outer atmosphere and everything just looks green. She’s gone. This a chance to prove herself--to become the knight and leader she was trained to be. Deep down she has a bad feeling. She knows nothing will be the same. 

* * *

  
  


Sunlight filters in through his thick curtains, the dust can be seen floating through each ray of light. A man unkept and a dark robe draped over his shoulder sits at a desk with a chair that is a fraction too small for his large frame. Stacks of data pads began to create a wall around his desk. Who knew attempted assassination caused so much paperwork? His mother left only half an hour after ensuring he was unharmed. Probably to get a jump on the optics. He tells himself he would do the same. 

He’s been locked in his room since the attack. Looking at the Chrono on the desk Ben figures mid-morning is good enough for a drink. Hell, he almost died. He deserves a treat. Opening the crystal decanter and pouring out the amber liquid into a matching glass, he brings the glass to his lips and drinks the entirety of the glass’s contents. He goes to pour himself another.

He walks to the covered windows, thinking of opening them, but thinks better of it. One shot with a power blaster rifle could shatter the window. 

Ben sighs and turns back to his desk only to drop his crystal glass. He is startled by a figure slumped over in his chair. He is shaking and frozen in place.

_ No. No not this again! _

He presses the heel of his palm into his eyes--praying for the vision to leave him--he can’t deal with this right now. When his vision clears the figure is still there. He can’t make out a great amount of detail but he can tell she is a woman. Her brown hair is loose around her neck and messy. Her head is resting on her fist and her mouth slightly open. He realizes she is sleeping. He tries to get closer only to step on the shattered crystal.

He takes a sharp inhale as pain shoots through his foot. The girl startles awake at the sound. Ben freezes again as the door to his room slams open. Light pours into the room, nearly blinding Ben. He covers his eyes and hears a familiar voice echo through his room.

Commander Poe Dameron saunters into the dim room.

“Ben! You all right?” Poe maneuvers his way closer to his friend.

Ben looks to his desk to find the girl. She’s gone. Ben knew it was a figment of his imagination. They always were. He tries so hard to block them out.

Leia comes in after Poe.

“What was that crash?” she asks.

Poe looks to the ground to find the broken glass.

“Oh, nothing, Ma’am,” Poe says, giving a look to Ben. 

“I dropped a datapad on the glassware, mother.” Ben moves his hands to close his robe. “I’ve been working on the incident reports Armitage requested.”

Leia seems to accept his excuse.

“You’d think Hugs would give you more time to finish that stuff given that it’s only been two days,” Poe complains.

“Councilman Hux is keeping things moving and promptly trying to sweep it under the rug.” Leia rolls her eyes then looks to the curtains. “You don’t have to shut yourself in the dark, we’ve upgraded security.”

“I know, but it was the middle of the night and I have been working nonstop trying to continue to be a competent senator and deal with a threat on my life.” Ben squares his shoulders. “Pardon me for not opening the windows.”

Leia gives him a curt stare--something that always set him straight as a kid--and mumbles out an apology. 

“Well get ready. We are seeing off Poe and going to pick someone up at the spaceport.” Leia turns to leave.

“ _ WE?  _ Should I be going out in public?” Ben asks.

“Think of it as a show of strength, my boy. And to make a good first impression.” 

With that Leia disappeared down the hallway. Poe turned to look at him.

“I’m not one to turn down a nice glass of something, Ben, but even I don’t drink this early.” Poe’s face is stern.

Ben clenches his jaw.

“Don’t worry about it. Please”

Poe levels Ben a look.

“I’m gonna let this one pass because of current events, but if you do start up again reach out. And since we both know you do nothing for yourself, do it for me?”

Ben sobers at that. He can’t let his mother see him like that again. She’ll find out the problem runs deeper and call  _ him. _

“I will,” Ben says reassuringly. “Now where are you going?”

“Home--apparently! Special orders with a debrief when I land on Yavin,” Poe says putting his hands on his hips. “What about you? Who are you picking up?”

“Not a clue.” Ben shrugs.

“Well, don’t keep the princess waiting. Lateness is unbecoming of royalty.” Poe gave a good-natured bow.

“Get out Dameron,” Ben says, amused.

“Fine.” Poe holds up his hands in surrender and leaves--the door closing behind him.

Ben alone once again stares at his desk where the phantom girl sat. A pit forms in his stomach.  _ Something is not right.  _ Shaking the thoughts out of his head he bends to pick up the broken crystal. A bit of smeared blood coats a particularly jagged edge. He hadn’t noticed he cut his foot. Gathering the shards he chucks them into the bin.

Entering the refresher he catches a look at himself. He is pale--paler than usual--and dark circles frame his eyes. 

He was weak that night. A message from someone that left so long ago drove him to dull his senses. It made him weak and vulnerable. He still is. He prays today’s show of strength can convince his constituents and rivals--and more importantly himself that all is well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does some exploring, gets a snack, and meets the person she is looking for. Only, he is not what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Chapter 4! I was very hungry while writing this chapter :p
> 
> I hope people are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> This story will be updated every two weeks unless stated otherwise.

It is pleasant at the spaceport. The sun is shining, there are blue skies, and the artificial climate on the planet ensured it never got too hot--then why is he starting to sweat? Ben seems comfortable in his dark blue cloak, the embroidered golden birds glitter in the natural light. He is a picture of serene calm--a perfect regal prince--but underneath the cloak, his palms are constantly being dried against his pants.

“Where are they?” Ben turns to his mother. 

“She’ll be here soon, Ben.” Leia reaches up to smooth down the shoulders of his cloak.

Ben shies away at his mother’s touch. 

“Why am I the one to meet this bodyguard?” He gestures to the port around him. “Here of all places?”

Leia just chuckles. Ben knows why they are here. To show strength and even when faced with adversity the young senator can get up and conquer the next day. He understands all of this, his mother educated him well--but he really wishes he didn’t have to stand around for hours waiting for an inappropriately late bodyguard. 

Ben thought the idea that he needs a bodyguard at all is ludicrous and a Jedi of all things. Jedi may have been the heroes of old, now they are strange recluses far off at the end of the galaxy. The Emperor did everything to ensure their legacy was tarnished and the likes of the inquisitors and Darth Vader ensured the Force had no place in the government of the galaxy.

He desperately needed to move.

“Mother, I’m going to wander a bit,” He says.

Leia’s face pales. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, son. I’d rather us stay out in the open where we can see.”

“You said you’ve seen what Luke’s Jedi looks like. Comm me when they get here.” Ben starts walking into the crowded terminal.

“Ben!” Leia calls.

“I’ll be fine.” He says twirling round to face his mother. His cape flaring out reveals the blaster strapped to his side.

That definitely does not make Leia feel better.

* * *

Rey did not expect for Coruscant’s port to be so large. After she exited the ship’s fresher the pilot droid informed her that Senator Leia’s landing pad was occupied and Rey made the silly decision to request to land somewhere and she can find them.  _ How hard can it be to find two fancy Senators? _ Turns out it is pretty difficult. There are  _ a lot  _ of well off people on Coruscant. A lot of people in general--more people than Rey ever thought imaginable. She can feel the residual Force energy assaulting her senses, a beating heart. The Force is not the only thing distracting her. 

_ The smells _ . Rey is enthralled by the new scents filling her nose. The Praxeum’s food was good--though she thought all food was good--this was new. As she walks through the crowded terminals she hears vendors calling out and she spies some of their goods. A large alien that Rey recognized as an Ithorian lifted something that was a beautiful golden brown and she could tell it looked crispy, even at a distance. A growl escapes her stomach. The rations in her pack--to her great embarrassment--didn’t last the two-day journey.

The Ithorian caught her spying and beckons her closer. She is late and lost. Her stomach let out another growl. 

_ Some food may help,  _ she thinks

An empty stomach often made people irritable, more irritable in Rey’s case. Jogging over towards the stand the smells became stronger and spicier and all the more mouth-watering. 

“What can I get you?” The Ithorian asks and continues cooking. 

Rey pondered the menu and she saw the fillets. Those gorgeous golden brown fillets.

“That one.” She points to the fillet she wants. Then remembers her manners. “Please.”

The Ithorian prepares her meal and hands it over. Rey eagerly grabs at it but stops when she sees the look in the alien’s eye.

_ Oh, money. _

Rey scrambles to get the credits from her pack and quickly trades them before her meal gets cold. When it is safely deposited in her hands, Rey gives a thankful nod and walks off. She can focus now. Wandering down the terminal she kept an eye out for a black velvet cloak on the off chance her charge is predictable, but the clothes here are all so  _ rich _ \--even the merchants look fancy to her. Compared to Jakku the port is a luxury. Compared to the Praxeum it is more vibrant.

An idea sparks in her mind as she walks past an empty bench. A place to get her bearings. She plops herself down and wolfs down the remainder of her fried treat. With a full belly, she can give meditation a try. She slots her legs in a lotus position and opens herself to the Force. She’s never been particularly good at maneuvering her way through other life signatures, but Luke sent her here to grow--she might as well try. Rey doesn’t quite know what to look for. She recalls her dream. She recalls the name--the feeling--she reaches out to find fear.

Fear is overwhelming and contagious and she senses it all around her. Everyone here on this planet is fearful of something. Rey attempts to narrow down the fear--an attempted assassination. Turns out that fear is as equally pervasive in the population of Coruscant. She can feel a bead of sweat drip down her neck and her head begins to ache. Rey heaves out a sigh and opening her eyes she sees many on her. She looked around to see if anything was floating--or if  _ she _ was floating. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening, but still many send a wary look her way. Uncrossing her legs she hops up from the bench and picks up her bag only to have it snatched from her hand. A steak of green passes her vision and her things travel with it.

“Oi!” Rey shouts angrily.

She sets off in a sprint. 

Rey thinks she has sights on the thief, but the terminal is growing more and more congested. Her sprint has grown more into a jog as she weaves through the throngs of people. 

_ Damn!  _

Rey encounters a new blockade of people. She is growing more and more frustrated with each new person she encounters. Her eyes dart around furiously--desperately looking for an opening. Breathing heavily she sees an opening and takes it. She thinks she’s free but her vision goes black and throbbing pain in her shoulder. 

“Kriffing hell!” She grips her shoulder. “Can you watch it?”

“Me!” The voice is deep and obviously angry. “I’m not the one barreling through with no regard for others.”

Rey is ready to defend herself from whatever is in front of her. She looks up to her annoyance and is nearly knocked back with the familiarity of the man in front of her. He is tall and his dark hair is annoyingly perfect. His face is long and narrow with plush pouty lips. Rey thinks he looks...odd. She just stares at his odd features--unable to look away--she struggles to pinpoint where she has seen someone like him before.

  
  
  


Ben did not expect to have a small woman collide with him at lightspeed. She was a blur of white and beige and fury. She ran into him on the same side where his blaster is strapped causing it to dig into his hip. A dull throb pulsates up his side.

_ Ow. _

The other thing he did kind of expect was her to shift blame. All sorts of people travel through Coruscant and most are not considerate. She caused his cloak to become crooked and revealed his weapons to the general populace. To be honest she rattled him a bit--that’s until she opened her mouth.

The woman is clutching at her shoulder. 

_ You only have yourself to blame for that one. _

She is pretty, he thinks. Her chestnut hair is done up in three buns that remind him of the styles some working-class women wear on Naboo. A strong jaw and a wide mouth, her eyes held something  _ so  _ familiar. Anger is something he was used to seeing in many eyes, but this is different he just can’t place it. 

“Well now my things are definitely long gone now,” the girl huffs out angrily. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault!” Ben really didn't feel all that sorry. “You should be more careful.” 

The woman looks at him incredulously.

“That’s easy to say when you have everything.” She gestures to his cloak.

Ben understands now. The woman’s clothes are simple--she does not possess an ounce of glamour. Ben looks around, he sees bystanders gathering looking and whispering. 

_ Great. This is just great. _

They must have been louder than he thought. A well known  _ young  _ senator shouting at a woman down on her luck is an easy story that can get out of control. He composes himself and draws closer to the woman. She is on the defensive and backs away slightly. 

“These crowded paths are a nuisance and accidents can happen. Maybe I can help you?” Ben’s voice is calm and loud enough so she can hear. 

The woman’s face grows even more skeptical. 

“Why would you help me?” she asks.

“You seem down on your luck and I’m-” Ben is cut off by a bark of laughter.

“Down on my luck?” Her face is truly angry now. “I am a Jedi Knight! Just because I don’t have gold sewn into my robes doesn’t mean I need your help!”

A Jedi Knight, he thinks. 

_ Oh no. Oh no no no! Uncle Luke felt the need to send one of his cult members to watch me and it’s a child no less! _

“It’s you?” He asks more to the universe than the woman in front of him.

“Me?” Her face is guarded. “What are you on about?” 

“I can’t believe this,” Ben nervously adjusts his coat.

“Can’t believe what?” She asks.

“Come with me.” He grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the private landing pads.

“Oi! Let me Go!” She wrenches her hand from his. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes, you are. You have somewhere to be.” Ben reaches for her hand again.

She growls. An actual growl, he’s taken aback by her feral action. Ben can feel the eyes of others on him again and he hates it. The sounds of the outside world begin to muffle and shadows encroach upon his vision. Then blinding light and noise break out into a cacophony all at once. He shuts his eyes in an attempt to ground himself. The sound passes and the woman still in front of him--her face is a mixture of emotions. 

“What was that?” Her voice is somewhat breathless.

“You’re here on Coruscant to find someone,” he says.

“You’re Ben!” Realization washes over her face.

“Shh! Yes, now please can you come with me?” His voice is a harsh whisper. 

They are only a step apart from each other. She nods and they set off towards where he knew his mother would be. 

* * *

Rey followed the man she now knows as Ben through the crowded terminal. She hears him say that they are going to meet back up with his mother and return to his home as quickly as possible. She tunes him out after that and follows in a bit of a haze.  _ What happened back there?  _ She was absolutely sure she was not in her own head.  _ Right?  _ The feeling of the material world falling away was very similar to her dream, but not quite. There was no voice breaking through--just shadow and then light--curious. 

She realized he is speaking to her.

“What?” she asks.

“I said, what made you go all the way to the other end of the port?” He slows his pace to let her catch up.

“The senator’s landing pad was occupied and I thought-”

“You thought it would be a great idea to run around a place you’ve never been.” He says.

Rey catches him rolling his eyes.

“I feel so safe,” Ben mumbles.

Her annoyance with him returns tenfold. 

“It’s not my fault!” she shouts.

“A modicum of research could have done a world of good.” Ben straightens his posture. “Or an exercise in patience.”

Rey is fed up at this point.

“You pompous piece of-”

“Ah! What luck you found each other.” Leia’s voice fills her ears.

Rey is glad of another familiar face. She bottles up her irritation for another time and addresses the senator.

“Senator Organa, I apologize for my tardiness,” Rey says with an embarrassed smile.

“Worry not! I’m glad you and my son have met.” Leia says with a diplomatic smile.

“Not exactly, I don’t believe I properly introduced myself.” She turns to Ben.

“Ben! You didn’t even ask for the girl’s name?” Leia’s voice sounds stern.

Rey knew there is some humor in the older woman’s voice as she sees Ben’s face turn a lovely shade of red.

_ Good. You deserve to get told off by your mother, oh great senator.  _

“A pleasure to meet you, I am Senator Ben Solo of Chandrila.” Ben holds out his hand for her to shake. “I appreciate your aid in locating the criminal that intended to harm me.”

Rey decided she enjoys Ben embarrassed by his mother in public. 

“My name is Rey.” Rey takes his hand and ignores the small sparks between their hands.“I am at your service Senator Solo.”

They release their hands and the pair rigidly turn to Leia, who has an amused smirk on her face. 

“Come, let’s get you settled in,” Leia says, leading them to the transport. 

She hears Ben sigh and he motions for her to go in front. 

“I should be behind. You know, making sure no one can get to you,” Rey says.

Ben blushes once again. 

“Oh, right,” He says awkwardly.

Rey has experienced so much in the past few hours that she thinks guarding this arrogant senator is going to be the least of her worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi and leave a comment I like talking with people 😄


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives at the new home she'll be staying in for a while. It's grand and nothing she's seen before, but something lurks at the corner of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5! Yay!
> 
> Some housekeeping:
> 
> So...life comes at you fast and I'm kinda getting close to my graduation date, with that, comes a butt-ton of work. I work in film so a lot of my creative energies are being redirected towards that (especially when I have to duke it out for a key position)   
> Fic writing unfortunately has to be put on the backburner. I have 1 more chapter completely written and have started the next, so maybe I'll be able to keep my posting schedule :p
> 
> oh and I'm chasing an IMDb credit soooo
> 
> this fic is still early in its story and I love it and I want to have this here so I can hold myself accountable

The flight to the senators’ home is an awkward experience, but Rey finds a way to keep her mind occupied. Their transport is sleek and a blinding silver--and sticks out like a sore thumb in Rey’s opinion. Occasionally, throughout the trip Leia prompts conversation: asking how her trip had been and apologizing for her wait to land. Ben speaks for her, saying that she landed to take the time to explore the spaceport. His voice is clipped and annoyed, but he puts on a mask of kindness and civility. The remainder of the trip is silent. Rey has her eyes trained on the passing buildings of the galactic capital. She’s in awe at the buildings that stretch up for miles on end in either direction.

The transport begins its landing procedures. A grand balcony passes the viewport, fountains and columns adorn the outside structure. 

_ How do they have all of this? How? _

She could see Ben’s face twitch uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. She ignores him in favor of watching the inner workings of the person hanger. The group exits the transports.

“I’m sure a moment of rest will do you some good.” Leia turns to Rey. “I can make sure to have your belongings sent here as soon as possible.”

“My things?” Rey’s face warms and she bows her head. “I, unfortunately, don’t have much right now.”

Leia looks at her, confused.

“Her luggage was taken,” Ben says quickly. “It’s how we had our fortuitous meeting.”

Rey’s head jerks to the man standing parallel to her. She is beginning to grow tired of him speaking for her. She turns back to Leia with an embarrassed smile.

“You know how it can be in crowded places. The bright colors she wears makes her an easy target for those less fortunate than us,” Ben says, still addressing his mother.

Leia’s face has a stern look that is telling her son to cool it. She then focuses on Rey.

“We seem to be making the best first impression,” Leia says sarcastically. “I’ll supply you with new clothes and anything else you need.”

Rey’s eyes grow wide.

“No no! I couldn’t possibly do that,” Rey says frantically.

Ben chuckles quietly. It takes tremendous effort not through him out of the hangar door.

“You can’t run around every day with one set of clothes.” Leia laughs. “You are here to help my family, it is the least I can do.”

“Just accept it,” Ben mumbles. “She won’t let it go.”

Leia pinches her son’s arm and Ben takes a sharp breath.

“Thank you. I accept,” Rey says bashfully.

“Good!” Leia smiles and leads them into the apartment.

The hallway leading in from the hanger is even unnecessarily beautiful. The narrow passage is made of rich blue and white marble with a golden trim that glitters in the warm light. A door opens revealing a grand living room leading out to the terrace overlooking the city.

_ That’s a security hazard. _

Rey hears a hum behind her and she turns to look. She knows no one is there but a small bout of anxiety takes root.

“Welcome to our home, Rey.” Leia takes off her outer coat. “I hope it will serve you well for the time you are here.”

_ Is she joking? _

“Of course Senator. This will be more than perfect,” Rey says with a polite smile. 

Rey could hear the gears of a droid wandering towards them. A gold protocol droid walks into the room and greets them.

“Ah! Princess--and Master Ben-- so glad to see you have returned.” The golden droid looks to Rey. “Oh, and I see you have brought a guest.”

“Yes, Threepio,” says Leia. “Rey, this is-”

“C-3PO Human-Cyborg relations,” Threepio and Leia say simultaneously.

Ben tilts his head to the ceiling and mutters out a curse. Rey can’t help but laugh. 

“It is very nice to meet you C-3PO,” Rey says with a little bow of her head. 

Threepio seems to be pleased with her manners. 

“And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.” It makes a bow as well and turns to Leia. “Excuse me Princess, but urgent matters have come up while you were away. A message from Councilman Armitage-”

“Thank you, Threepio.” Leia abruptly cuts off the protocol droid. “I’ll deal with that presently. Ben, could you show Rey to her rooms?”

Ben’s face is a mask of something Rey can’t quite place, but she can tell he isn’t all that happy.

_ Sorry taking me to a room is such a bother, Your Highness. _

Ben glares at her. 

“This way, Madame Jedi.” He gestures to a high arched hallway opposite of the way Leia went.

Rey is still in awe at how gilded everything is in this palace they have the audacity to call an apartment. 

“This place belonged to my grandmother. She had it built in a Naboo fashion,” Ben says as they walk.

“I didn’t ask,” Rey snaps.

“It was built to mimic some aspects of her estate in the Lake Country,” Ben continues, obviously ignoring her. “She liked to be reminded of home.”

Rey softens at that.

_ Home. I wonder what it’s like? _

Ben stares at her long enough that it becomes awkward.

“I thought that would be helpful,” he says.

“What would be helpful?” she asks, confused .

“Knowing a bit about the place you’ll be staying,” he says awkwardly. “For security purposes.”

They approach a finely carved door. With actual hinges and a knob and they stop in front of it.

“Why would knowing if this place is built after some estate be good for security purposes?” Rey asks. 

Her face must show genuine confusion because he becomes frustrated with her.

“I don’t know. So you’d know the inner workings of the house and the best way to keep me safe,” he says with a huff.

Rey understands his frustrations now. She attempts to say something but he speaks before she gets the chance to.

“This is your room,” he bites out. “Mine is right next to yours. We’ll discuss our security plans over dinner.”

With that Ben sulks off to his room with a slam of his own ornately carved door. Rey lets out a growl of frustration and wrenches open only to be in shock once again by the grandeur of this small palace.

A room with floor to ceiling windows let in an immense about of light--she can see the entire skyline! Thick navy velvet curtains frame the massive windows and a dark wooden desk sits at an angle, facing away from the windows. Her eyes flick to a massive bed--well she considers any bed massive compared to what she’s slept on most of her life--but this one is truly massive. Rey steps into the room and closes the door then goes straight for the bed; diving into it to see if it is as soft as it looks. The plush white pillows and navy comforter are divine. She lets out a gleeful giggle then comes back to her senses.

_ This is too much. _

Rey lifts herself into an upright position and spies a door to the side of her bed.

_ Odd. _

She slides off the bed and pads over towards it. The door is seamless and blends into the wall, the knob the same color and blending easily. Rey reaches for the knob but is repelled--as if some magnetic force did not want her there. Rey tries to reach for the doorknob again but encounters an even stronger resistance. Rey grows curious but backs away.

_ Add that to the list of questions. _

She turns on her heel to find another impossibly ornate door across from the bed. She opens this one with no interference or hesitation. This door reveals a glistening marble refresher. A beautifully carved tub sits at the center and an open section in the ceiling hides what Rey can assume is a waterfall shower head. A sparsely filled closet sits adjacent to the delicate vanity. Rey lets go of her pride this once and enjoys the surroundings. Looking at the control panel on the wall she presses and few buttons and her suspicions are confirmed--a stream of water descends from the ceiling into the marble tub. Rey disrobes and settles under the warm stream, a content smile spreading across her face.

  
  


As soon as he slams the door shut to his room, Ben rips the cloak off his shoulders. He quickly undoes the buttons at the collar of his shirt and attempts to regulate his breathing. How he held this in so long is a testament to his skills as a senator. It has been getting worse--the voices. Progressively over time, the thing he compared to the mask has been cracking and crumbling away. The magic his uncle had performed after the  _ incident _ never fully stuck--like there had been something pushing it away. 

That girl in the room next to his is the specter he saw sleeping in his desk chair that very morning. That familiarity he felt was that... _ right?  _ The way the light shone through the shadows when the outside world became so overwhelming was her. Ben can hear the thoughts of others--the darkest thoughts--and he tries to stomp them down and drown them, but this girl is something else. He can hear her inner musings as if they were his own. 

_ And she has no idea! _

The familiar panic he knows so well boils over and he takes two long strides to his desk and rips open the drawer. A small--too small--flask sits alone and he downs it. The ship fuel that is ‘Port in a Storm’ burns down his throat. His habit is not the most becoming of his station, but it does blur the edges of his panic and numb him to the thoughts of the other pathetic people on this planet. It’s also the quickest way of fixing the issue.

What he would give to have his mind be completely silent just once in his life. A slight push at the shadows came from the direction on the hidden door adjacent to his bed. 

_ How has she found that? _

He screams for the other presence to go away--for the shadows to go away. The power of his drink took hold and he drags his feet towards the bed. A warm feeling settling over him, the origin of it he does not know.

  
  
  


Rey feels clean and like several lightyears have been washed off. She wanders around the refresher in search of linens to dry off with; she carefully steps into the closet and spies a silk white robe. She slips it on and enjoys the soft fabric on her skin, she ties the sash and goes to pick up discarded robes. A knock at the door startles her.

_ I wasn’t in there that long, was I? _

There is no chrono that Rey can find to learn the time. Another knock sends her to the door to open it. In all honesty, she was expecting Ben but is slightly relieved to see Leia at her door.

“Oh good, there is still something in that old closet.” Leia is holding a neatly folded stack of what Rey can assume is some clothes. “May I come in?”

Rey nods and steps aside. Leia hands over the clothes and steps into the room.

“They may not be a great fit as you are a bit taller than me,” Leia says with a smile.

Rey unfolds the white trousers and a gray blouse. The pants are definitely a little short, but not nightmarishly so. The final article of clothing Rey unfolds is a blue vest that extends to her knees--she thinks it would be much longer on Leia.

“It’s not already time for supper is it?” Rey asks

Leia chuckles. “No, just wanted to give you an extra set of clothes until I can get some that fit you properly.”

“Thank you,” Rey says. 

Rey touches the fabric of the clothes given to her. They are much softer than the robes she possesses and prettier too. Rey doesn’t often think of her own vanity, but here in this place, she does feel severely underdressed.

“It’s truly nothing.” Leia pulls the chair away from the desk and takes a seat. “You’ve had a rough go of it in our fair Coruscant.”

Rey sits on the bed and an awkward silence settles between the pair.

“Can you tell me what happened? To the senator, I mean,” Rey says carefully.

“A changeling gunman waltzed into my home and held a blaster to my boy’s head,” Leia says bluntly.

“I know that,” Rey replies. “But do you know who could have possibly done it? Who sent them?”

Leia just sighs and shakes her head.

“I wish I knew,” she says.

“How did you know he was in danger? How did the assassin get in?” Rey asks--her curiosity getting the better of her.

Leia doesn’t seem to mind.

“How this person got in with three other people in this house I don’t know. There looked to be no forced entry.” Leia rises from the chair and begins to pace. “As to how I knew he was in trouble...a mother always knows when her child is in trouble.”

Rey frowns at that. A pang of an old hurt in her heart then confusion.

“Who else was here?” Rey asks.

“We were hosting a small soiree. A few of Ben’s colleagues, friends really, stayed back for some drinks.” Leia stares at her pointedly. “What young people do.”

Rey just nods.

“Rose Tico, Poe Dameron, and Armitage Hux” Leia rolls her eyes at the last name. 

Rey recalls the name Armitage from earlier.

“Where was the senator?” Rey asks, trying to sound as official as she can. 

“His room I imagine.” Leia begins her pacing once more. “I retired for the evening--I only came back out to check if our guests had left, but then this overwhelming feeling washed over me and I knew.”

Rey understands now.

“Do you have-” Rey begins to ask

“Yes,” Leia says quickly. “But not in the way my brother has it.”

Leia speaks as if she doesn’t want to have this conversation. 

“Does the senator have the Force?” Rey blurts out.

Leia closes her eyes for a moment.

“Yes, but Rey, I need you to understand...We don’t talk about it.” Leia grips Rey’s hand tight. “My brother may be lorded as the savior of the galaxy, but let me tell you, here the Jedi are a bitter memory thanks to the Emperor.” 

Rey felt a pit in her stomach.

“If the Senate knew that Ben is what he is and what he did-” Leia stops herself.

Rey is even more confused. Fear growing and surrounding her in the vast room.

Leia releases her grip.

“Rey, we need you to find out who did this so we can neutralize it and move on,” Leia says with a defeated look on her face. 

Leia sighs and composes herself. “I’ll let you get dressed. You are more than welcome to wander around and get the lay of the land,” Leia says with a tight smile.

The older woman turns and leaves shutting the door behind her. Rey fell back onto the bed atop the borrowed clothes.

_ This is bad,  _ she thought.  _ Really bad. _

**_Yeah, no kidding._ **

Rey gets sneaking suspicion that the voice that responds is not entirely her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and say hi! i love talking to people :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe returns home and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! I made it this far but unfortunately writing is a little difficult at the moment and I really need to work on where this story will go for now. School also has a hand in this as well :/ but I do hope you enjoy what I have so far!
> 
> I can say a chunk of chapter 7 is written so progress!

Yavin is just as hot and sticky as he remembers, the temperature and humidity readings flash on the ship’s console. Poe hovers over the green planet for a moment taking it all in. He hasn’t returned home for years--not since he left for flight school. He flips a few switches to initiate the descent onto the planet and continues to reminisce. He has no clue as to why he has been sent to the Jedi academy, but if it’s for Leia he’ll do it. 

As he descends onto the landing pad at the far edge of the temple grounds he sees the figure of Luke Skywalker. Poe hasn’t seen the old man for some years--not since he was a teenager. He recalls that Leia did not speak of him much after that last time and stars forbid he would ever mention the man to Ben. Poe opens the hatch of his ship and hops out.

“Luke Skywalker!” Poe walks up to the Jedi master with his usual charm.

Poe reaches out his hand to take Luke’s.

“Poe.” Luke gives it a firm shake. “Or is it Commander Dameron, now?”

Poe flashes a smile, he stands taller, full of pride at his new position.

“Yeah, it sure is!” Poe says.

Luke smiles. He has always liked Poe. He has a good spirit, even if it can get him into trouble. 

“Welcome home, kid,” Luke says.

Luke leads Poe to the heart of the temple. Poe looks at the trees creating a perimeter around the ancient pyramid. Then he looks to the Pyramid itself. Poe doesn’t understand what goes on here, but the place is old and the crones living in the colony not too far from here tell stories of the Jedi. 

“Place hasn’t changed much,” Poe says.

“Old things rarely do,” Luke says. “We do get new faces here every now and then.”

The pair stroll for a time through the hot forest in an uncomfortable silence. Poe figures it’s best to discuss whatever Luke needs in private but he is itching to know why he is here. The temple is peaceful. He can hear the sounds of birds filling the air and water somewhere off in the distance. This is what he imagines when thinking about the Jedi--not that often does.

He notices pockets of students training here and there. Most of the groups are small and have older kids, but there is one group with a bunch of younglings. They sit in a semi-circle around a  _ very  _ animated teacher, his green robes swishing as he flails his arms. A man with dark skin, coiled hair, and a brilliant smile tells a story to the children. They are enraptured--and apparently--so is he. Poe has no clue what the story is about, but the man telling it has a way to reel you in. Poe jolts in surprise hearing Luke’s voice.

“Ah, that’s Finn, one of our newest Knights.” Luke sidles up next to Poe. “He is a gifted storyteller, that one.”

Poe is at a loss for words for maybe the first time in his life. He turns his focus back to Luke.

“Sure is! Wish I had a teacher like that when I was a kid.” Poes laughs awkwardly. “Would’ve probably paid attention more.”

Luke nods politely and they carry on to the temple interior. They enter a private stone room and Luke directs him to sit.

“So...Skywalker, I have to ask.” Poe shifts in the small wooden chair. “Why am I here?”

Luke goes to a cupboard in the room and rifles through the contents. Poe starts getting antsy.  _ This is why no one wants to deal with you guys.  _

Luke is quiet as he goes through the cupboard. 

“Luke, I don’t need tea or anything, just please give me some answers,” Poe says.

Luke retrieves what he is looking for. Poe sees a small glowing cube.

“Do you know what this is?” Luke asks.

“Can’t say that I do,” Poe says.

Luke places the cube on the table.

“It’s a holocron. The Jedi used these to store information.” Luke activates the holocron. “This one is from the library on Coruscant, before the purge of the Jedi. It holds the names of force sensitive children.”

Poe listens but is confused as how this relates to him.

“Okay-”

“There are several more like them. Some were destroyed or stolen by the empire. I received a transmission about stolen holocrons located on Batuu.” Luke continues. 

“Batuu!” A voice that belongs to neither men in the room exclaims.

“Finn, would you like to come in?” Luke asks.

Finn shuffles in awkwardly.

“Master, I’m sorry for eavesdropping,” Finn says.

Luke waves off his apology. Poe needs to know why he is going to haul himself all the way to the edge of the galaxy for a bunch of names.

“Who and why are they stealing these?” Poe points to the holocron. Who gave you this information?”

Luke starts to answer as Finn goes to get a closer look at the holocron. As soon as Finn reaches for its blue glow turns red and the images flicker.

The three men jolt back in surprise. Feedback of their voices echoes through.

“Shut it down,” A modulated feminine voice says calmly.

“What was that?” Poe asks.

Luke pales. A holocron can’t do that. It's a storage device. It can’t be tapped into or bugged, right? His focus turns to Finn who looks like he will be sick. Finn stumbles back and Poe catches him. A firm click sounds through the Force. Like a door opening.

“I know that voice,” Finn says. 

Finn’s head begins to throb.

“Whoever that was can do something that is not possible.” Luke gathers up the holocron and secures it. “Poe, you need to get to Black Spire as soon as possible.”

“Who am I looking for?” Poe asks all business.

“As a precaution I won't say a name, but you’ll know him when you see him,” Luke says.

Poe rolls his eyes in frustration.

“Master, let me go too,” Finn says.

The pain in his head did not subside.

“Finn, I can’t-”

“Master Skywalker, I know Batuu. I know that voice! Please I can help,” Finn says.

“Kid, I found you wandering around dazed and confused and if one voice could trigger your power in the Force like it did.” Luke runs a hand through his hair. “I need you here.”

“I could use the help. I know next to nothing about this-” Poe gestures to the air. “Force shit.”

“I happen to know a thing or two about the stuff,” Finn jokes. 

The tension in the room does not subside and Luke contemplates. 

“I already have Rey gone and letting you go is just...I consent. Knight Finn, I charge you with investigating the smuggling of Jedi artifacts on Batuu.” Luke says.

Finn bows with all the decorum of a Jedi, but is a little too happy to go on this adventure. A bad feeling settles in the pit of Luke's stomach. Something is happening and he does not know what.

Poe claps a hand on Finn’s back and goes to shake Finn’s hand.

“We weren’t properly introduced. Poe Dameron.”

Finn gives Poe’s hand a firm shake.

“Finn.”

“Nice to meet you, Finn,” Poes says with a smile then turns to Luke. “I’ll get fueled up and we’ll leave by tonight. Should visit my dad while I’m here too.”

Luke nods and sends the pair out of the room. Darkness is rising and it’s his fault.

* * *

  
  


Somewhere far away a ship sits idle, hidden by towering stone spires and green foliage. A small crew works silently as a tall woman clothed in purple and black leathers pace the bridge of her ship. She is waiting for orders.

“The Supreme Leader wants to speak with you,” a comms specialist informs the woman.

Her heels click on the floor leading to the communications terminal on the ship. Tapping a few buttons a hologram of a misshapen humanoid face flickers into view.

“Supreme Leader,” The woman says.

She takes off her helmet. Her dark hair is braided close to her scalp in long rows and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She is human: young, with dark skin, full lips and wide eyes. Her posture is poised and rigid as if she has military training.

“Inquisitor,” The voice of Supreme Leader Snoke rasps out. “Have you felt it?”

The Inquisitor nods. 

“Your plan worked, sir. We can draw out the Jedi one by one.”

“Yes,” Snoke says pleased. “But alas, you are already compromised.”

The Inquisitor’s face drops for a fraction of a second.

“Sir?” she asks.

“You need to cover your tracks better, Inquisitor.”

Pain fills the Inquisitor’s body, but she stands strong only wincing.

Snoke laughs.

“Jannah, your past comes to find you. Will you stand in the dark?”

“Under your tutelage, I have grown. I shall bring glory to our new order.”

“Another once said the same thing. Then she stole something from me and now her bones lie in the sand.”

The inquisitor remains silent.

“Conclude your business here and make your way to the Core Worlds. There are prizes I seek there. Use your talents to acquaint yourself with one of the members of the council.” Snoke says the words with dark amusement. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Jannah says.

“It will be easy to find him.” Snoke pauses. “The rabid cur he is.”

Jannah bows as Snoke chuckles at his cruel joke. The hologram fades and the Inquisitor places her helmet back on. She felt him--her family--the ones that failed to save her so long ago. The hollowness in her heart that is always present pulses. She hopes she never sees him. If she does he will never come back. 

She plots a course to the core.

* * *

  
  


Finn is a madman packing his things. Clothes are an easy thing when you are a Jedi, but books--books and data pads are an issue. He files through all the datapads for his lesson plans for the younglings; someone will have to teach them while he is gone. He groans at the thought of someone else teaching, he can see all the bored looks his substitute will get. Maybe he should gather the children up and explain what’s happening. He ponders the idea, finally deciding it would take too long. Finn has to trust in the Force that his students will be the best they can be while he is gone.

As he finishes packing he settles on a few datapads and one bound book--all of them having something to do with holocrons. It’ll be a long trip and he can familiarize himself with as much information with holocrons as he can.

Night falls and Finn makes his way to the landing pad of the Praxeum. On the way, he meets up with Poe. 

“Finn! You ready to go, buddy?”

Finn likes Poe, he is kind and has a way about him that makes Finn feel comfortable--like you’re always worth his time. It was different from Rey’s quiet surly demeanor, even if she did have her good moments. 

“Yeah,” Finn says with a smile. “Master Skywalker gonna see us off?”

“I should be asking you that. It seems the events of the day have been… a lot,” Poe says.

Finn nods.

They walk towards a Tandem X-wing Starfighter. Finn’s never seen a ship this nice.

“We’re flying in that?” Finn asks.

Poe looks at his ship with pride.

“Hell yeah! She’s a beauty. Fast, stealthy, and mine,” Poe says wistfully. “Could be a bit cramped for a long ride.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve shared a tent with Rey on an expedition once. Total bed hog.” Finn says.

“Rey?” Poe asks. 

“She’s my friend. She’s on Coruscant right now.” 

Poe nods his head feeling relief at the word friend. Then thinks and puts some pieces together.

“I think I actually might have an idea on who that is,” Poe says.

Finn looks at him with excitement.

“Really? Did she make it okay?” Finn asks.

Poe smiles softly.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t get the chance to meet her, but I know where she is and who she is with. She’s safe.”

“Good.” Finn takes a deep breath. “I should call her.”

Poe’s tension returns. 

“It shouldn’t be too late there now. Let’s get going and I’ll set up the communications array,” Poe says stiffly.

Poe opens the hatch to the X-Wing and helps Finn inside. He hops in and begins preflight checks. As the ship’s engines roar to life Poe takes a final glance at his homeworld then back at Finn. 

They leave the atmosphere and zip into lightspeed. Another knight leaving the safety of the Praxeum once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I do art now! 
> 
> check me socials :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr!](https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [I'm on Twitter too!](https://twitter.com/StallingGem)


End file.
